Akito's sad week
by talavera55
Summary: Akitos long sad week
1. Sunday

So my new story :D um i think it will be good hopeful

* * *

an early Sunday Moring and the sweet but evil kid Akito had awoken. Quietly she had groaned hopeing her Mother wouldn't drag her out of bed again slowly she

sat up rubbing her eyes to get Adjusted to the objects and things around her and there was her evil mother Ren standing There in a way of waiting. Hurry up and get dressed her voice serious and mean like always. As fast as akito could (which was kind of slow) got dressed and walked down the stairs to her mother. Here akito she threw a piece of bread at her as she caught it and slowly nibbled it down.

Im off don't break anything. Ren slowly walked out of the house like always. Akito just sighed and went to her bedroom hugging her knees tightly trying her best not to cry she always hated to cry. It had been harder for her to live with ren since her father Akira died cause of the illness. I hope Shigure visits she

said to herself sadly. After an hour akito had fell asleep and that's when ren came into the house and looked around for the akito. Akito! She yelled out as she then had waked up. H-huh?

Ren just glared at her at her for a moment before stepping to the side. You have a visitor Akito blinked sitting up to look at the figure before she slowly found out it was Shigure. Shigure! She said loudly and happily as her mother walked off kind of mad at her. The young akito hugged Shigure tight trying her best not to cry. Ren is so mean Shigure. He pated her head softly. I know she is but just don't get on her bad side too much. He smiled at her softly as she buried herself into him.

After a few hours he left then she went back to being bored on her bed. Ren had fell asleep reading one of her books. Akito sighed walking around the house bored in her black shorts and some what dragging black robe.

Nothing to do she said to herself quietly stalking hatori after finding him. He slowly stopped his walk and akito bumped into him. He turned around and picked her up staring at her in his always serious face. Hmm you're a stalker. She blushed a bit sticking her tongue out. Am not! He putted her down and walking off into his office as she slowly followed. He looks at her from the corner of his eye. Told you. Hmph she pouted as she walked off back into her room. (Since the main house was basically her house and that's where hatori had his office in a separate room)

No one to play with akito sighed as she then stood with fear at the end of the way…


	2. Monday

Yay :D New chapter so.. like every day has a diff age , happy/sadness factor, and diff people to explain it all

* * *

A few years later on akito's tenth birthday day, on a Monday.

''I hate Mondays'' grumbled akito as she slowly got up from her bed. Then stared at the scar on her hand. She had gotten it from her mother when she was eight years old (That would be Clue to the ending of sunday) ''mean mommy'' she huffed out tiredly then got up stretching until she gasped then giggled quietly. ''it's my birthday!

She slowly got out of her bedroom looking out for her mother. ''looks safe'' she said as she made her way across the dark hall. ''guess mommy hasn't gotten up yet'' she carefully made her way down the stairs as then the lights suddenly came back on and There was Shigure with his always childish grin. ''happy birthday akito!'' he cheered quietly ''good thing mommy's a heavy sleepily like hatori '' she thought to herself as she made her way to the grinning Shigure. ''I have a present for you'' he said as he handed her a small gift box. She took it and undid the ribbons then opened the box as she looked in there was a small plastic mouse. ''um Shigure Im confused'' she looked at him titling her head.

''it's your new pet mouse since your mom wont let you have a real one'' he smiled happily at her. She giggled taking the toy mouse poking at it with her finger. But then the Ren had made her way down the stairs groaning. ''What's going on'' her voice a bit horse from yelling at akito a few nights ago as then Shigure took the mouse from akito quickly. ''oh nothing just wishing her a good happy birthday. ''what ever'' she walked back to her bedroom to go back to sleep. ''here, make sure she doesn't see it so she doesn't take it away. She nodded putting it in her pajamas pocket. ''now I got to go I herd hatori got something for you''

She made her way to hatori's office after she had gotten dressed. She made her way to a blackish box kind of big kind of small and opened it looking around for hatori. She looked in the box as it in was a few pencils and notepad. ''aw he's so thoughtful'' he walked in looking at her. ''like it akito?'' he asked kind of unsure that she would like. 'I do!'' she giggled happily'

after a few hours she returned to her bedroom as Ren walked in slowly. ''akito''. She responded ''yes? She walked up to her and smacked her for about ten times causing a few bruises to her face. ''There's your present'' akito huddled back onto her bed hugging her knees crying as her mother walked off. She cryed until she slowly fell asleep laying on her bed.


End file.
